


And We're Just Two Men As God Had Made Us

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes into heat and he doesn't have his alpha, Howard. Tony Stark will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're Just Two Men As God Had Made Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiya_Darko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/gifts).



“No,” says Steve, feeling the familiar sensation of his heat coming, threatening to swallow him. He needs his alpha. 

He needs Howard.

Howard is not here, not like he needs to be. Howard is dead but Steve can still feel the pull of the soul-bond. Being asleep all that time, to Steve it feels like less than six months since he saw Howard last. Steve recalls it, as fresh in his mind as if it had been yesterday. The feel of Howard locked into him, whispering things – terrible, wonderful things - in his ear as they fucked. Steve remembers hours, days, huge long stretches of time where they were locked together, every motion and every thrust wracking Steve with pleasure and leaving him wanting more and more until he was completely full, until neither of them could so much as move and the heat had passed.

“You’re such a beautiful omega,” Howard purred in his ear as Steve lay there afterwards, shaking with post-coital exhaustion. “You’re a beautiful omega and you’re going to give me a beautiful child.”

“Yes,” Steve whispered back. “I will.”

That had been only just before the crash, before Steve drove the plane into the ice. The ice hadn’t killed Steve, but Howard’s baby hadn’t made it. Steve had been devastated when he realized, when he couldn’t feel that part of Howard in him. The doctors and SHIELD agents didn’t know – how could they know? Steve hadn’t told anyone. Maybe Howard had, maybe he hadn’t. But Howard’s baby was gone. Steve had kept Howard – kept the _world_ – safe by doing what he did, but he’d failed as an omega. He tries to push the thought from his mind. After all, he’s already done his mourning. There’s nothing he can do about that now. But he needs to focus on finding someone, anyone, who can soothe this burning.

Steve pants, feeling desire radiate from everywhere in his body. It’s ever so slightly less intense than he remembers; though whether that was because of the pills he’d been given after he awoke - the ones he was told would regulate and suppress his heat - or because he knew he was without an alpha, Steve couldn’t tell. They hadn’t really known how to control heats very well when he was with Howard. They’d been wild, passionate, unpredictable, and intense. Steve should have done a better job of taking those pills. If he had, he wouldn’t be in this position.

Now he doesn’t have his alpha, and Steve can’t bear the idea of mating with anyone other than Howard. It feels like betrayal, it feels like mutiny and treachery and insubordination. He remembers Howard’s feel and smell and it heightens his desire in ways that are dangerous, especially with no one around to satisfy him. No one could fill this need like Howard.

Or could they?

Steve catches a heady whiff of alpha pheromones that sends a shiver of desire that rocks his whole body. Tony Stark.

Tony is staring at his StarkPhone as he wanders into the lab. He must smell Steve’s pheromones, because he sniffs and looks around the place. There’s a set to his shoulders and a look in his eyes that reminds Steve painfully and forcefully of Howard. Steve groans.

“Steve?” Tony says, watching Steve first with concern, and then with arousal. This could work after all. Tony wants him – there’s no way he couldn’t want him. Steve still believes what Howard said. Without the ice, Steve would have given Howard the child he desired; a strong, healthy child, maybe one who would have grown up to be an even better alpha than Howard himself.

“Tony!” Steve gasps. He moves towards Tony, stumbling and clumsy, already overwhelmed with the pheromones of an alpha who is so much like Howard. Knocking over what he is sure is expensive equipment as he goes, he reaches Tony and clings to him for dear life. “I’m going into heat. I need you. I need you inside me. Please, help.”

“I – ” Tony begins. Steve can see his pheromones raising Tony’s hormones. He can see it in Tony’s eyes. He can feel his bond with Howard pulling slightly on him, pulling Steve towards Howard’s son. Howard’s son – Steve wonders, briefly, what omega he found in Steve’s absence to produce Tony. Did their bond break for Howard? He pushes the thought from his mind. “I don’t know. I want to – God, I fucking want to – but I don’t know if – ”

“Tony, please,” Steve begs. He can feel it beginning, can practically see the wave looming over and preparing to crash down. “You have so much of Howard in you. I need you.”

Something in Tony changes. The hungry, alpha-hormone sheen in his eyes fades, replaced by something steely and angry. “So much of Howard in me?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps desperately. “Tony, no one else can satisfy this. Please.”

“I am not my father,” Tony rages. “I will never be my father.”

How can he do this? Steve knows Tony has alpha hormones surging through his veins. Can’t he smell Steve’s heat coming on? How can he resist the urge? Howard never could.

“Tony, I didn’t mean – ” Steve starts, but he did. He _did_ mean Tony was like Howard. Steve can see it, can feel it, in him. Howard is dead, long-dead even, but for Steve it hasn’t been long at all. He remembers Howard’s hands on him, the feel of Howard’s knot…

“No,” says Tony. It echoes in Steve’s brain. No no no no no. How could he possibly say no?

“Tony!” Steve yells. It’s unbearable now, the onward rushing of the heat, and Steve shudders with want and desire and burning need. He can feel how slick he is and he understands the hormones that are flooding through him need to be satisfied, assuaged.

As the wave of his heat crashes on him, he watches Tony’s back as he leaves the room. The sound of the heavy lock sliding into place is too much to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> my first omegaverse fic. big thanks to daiya and bonnie for the inspiration!


End file.
